Unspeakable Angel
by dragon-diva
Summary: It is five years after they all left hogwarts. Voldemort is gone, but his death eaters are still around, controlled by their new master, Lucius Malfoy. Draco is a unpeakable. What will he do when he finds out the love of his life isn't who she said she is


UNSPEAKABLE ANGELS

"Argh! Blgh!" Draco groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Sometime in the night the 22year old had slumped in his chair, his neck dangling off the edge.

Draco massaged the knots in his tender neck, putting his feet down on the freezing hospital floor. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes with his knuckles, projecting an image, that Draco Malfoy was a lost man.

"You should go home and rest, I'll stay and notify you of any changes." Draco looked at his Unspeakable partner. Draco shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't leaving her. He'd been by her side four days, and by god he'd stay till she woke up.

"Malfoy you haven't eaten or slept properly for four days. You should "

"Don't tell me what to do Potter. You aren't the boss of me. I'm staying. Until she wakes up. Clear?" Draco snapped, glaring at Harry. Harry nodded grudgingly. Harry looked as bad as Draco felt. Neither man had slept properly the last four days.

Harry had been back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron a few times, but hadn't been away long. No one had been able to get Draco to leave his bed side post. He was racked with guilt. He blamed himself. He knew if he had just told her what he felt, and not said those awful things, none of this would have happened…

_**5 Days Earlier.**_

"_**This is bloody pathetic!" Draco snapped. He glared at his girlfriend as she chuckled at his inability to use a muggle toaster.**_

"_**Purebloods have no brains." She muttered as she popped the now burnt toast, a smile tugging at her lips.**_

"**_My brain is fine, thank-you very much. But learning to use muggle bloody appliances is not on my must know list!" _**

"**_Oh poor Draco, have muggles outwitted you again?" She cooed. Draco just glared at her, inwardly smiling. He loved her, but you never heard him say it._**

**_Draco had met Sacha Rigby the first day of Unspeakable training 5 years ago. Her long chocolate-red hair, ocean blue eyes, and long legs had drawn his attention straight to her._**

**_When he realized they were in the same training group of ten, Draco marveled at his chance to speak to her. But bloody Harry Potter insisted on dragging his attention away from Sacha (Harry and Draco had begun a rocky friendship in 6th year when Draco turned on his father, and the Dark Lord). When they had finally met it was half way through their first training exercise, with spells flying everywhere. Draco was hit with a mild stunning spell, and Sacha came over to him and whispered, "Watch your back, your not as good as you think." She sent him a mischievous smile, letting him know it was her who stunned him, "I hope you make it to the final four Draco Malfoy." Draco raised his eyebrows. She knew his name. She released him from the effects of the spell, and then slipped away into the shadows. _**

**_He _had _made it to the final four, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the mysterious Sacha Rigby. They all had been working together for almost four years before Draco, during a hair rising mission, crushed his lips against Rigby's full ones in a heart stopping kiss. They had been together since, but keeping there romance to themselves, as it was forbidden for Unspeakables to get involved with each other, though Harry and Hermione had their suspicions. _**

"**_Why do you insist on making toast the hard way?" Draco asked Rigby encircling his arms around her waist. She grinned up at him, putting more toast in the toaster._**

"**_It's only hard to weak little purebloods like yourself." She said, playfully._**

"**_Weak? I am not weak." Draco said turning her around in her tiny kitchenette. He tightened his strong arms around her and leaned down and nibbled on the bare flesh of her collar bone. _**

"_**Ah! Draco don't!" She squirmed in his arms. He grinned, continuing his torture on her. She was extremely ticklish on her collar bone. **_

"_**Who's weak now?" He teased.**_

"**_Oh! Draco Malfoy stop it!" She squealed. He moved his lips further up her neck, just below her jaw, sucking on the milky flesh. Rigby whimpered softly in the back of her throat. She grabbed his disheveled silky blond hair and raised his head to hers, and kissed him tenderly, her tongue tracing his lips. Draco grabbed her bum, and pulled her body tight against his. Their hands moved over each other passionately and continued their battle with their tongues. They came up for air, panting slightly. Rigby gave Draco a slight smile. Intoxicated by her swollen lips, and flushed face, he smashed his lips against hers. Getting caught up in the lust filled moment; Draco grabbed Rigby's hips, and lifted her up on the bench. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She swiped her arm blindly on the bench, making room for her. She sighed deeply as Draco's tongue traveled down her chest. He pushed aside her robe, displaying her naked form to him. He moaned in the back at his throat. God she was beautiful. He looked in her lustful blue eyes, tenderly touched one full breast, and then traced his tongue over the other before sucking. Rigby tightened her legs around his waist, grinding herself against him. Her hands traveled across his bare chest, and strong shoulders before reaching down and slipping her hands down his boxers, caressing his backside before grabbing his hard penis, making him groan longingly, bringing his mouth crashing to hers. Their breathing was heavy with hunger and desire, and as Draco positioned Rigby so he could enter her, he shuddered with amazement. Rigby was his secret lover, his boss, and here they were in her tiny kitchen about to unify their passion, the whole wizardry world thinking Draco Malfoy was alone in his penthouse, not with Sacha Rigby, a half-breed witch. He nibbled her ear, before entering her half way. Rigby stifled a scream of pleasure. Draco groaned loudly. God she was perfect! He thrust forward, slowly at first, but as both of them got caught up in the moment, he thrust faster and faster, until Rigby climaxed, Draco following her soon after, due to her tight passage. As they collapsed against each other in Rigby's kitchen, panting for breath, Draco heard a tapping noise coming from her tiny lounge room. He put his fingers to her lips, telling her to be quiet. He disentangled himself from her, grabbed his wand and made his way to the lounge room. Draco stopped however when he felt Rigby's hand on his arm. _**

"**_Wait. My house!" She mouthed, tying her robe around herself once more. Draco frowned. He didn't like this one bit. Yes he knew shouldn't reveal himself half-dressed in her home no matter the danger. She could take care of herself, after all she was higher a ranking unspeakable then him. But he never liked her in jeopardy. It made him feel useless. Plus he did have his pride. A man should be able to protect the woman he loved, not the other way around. Taking a deep calming breath Draco swallowed his pride, and nodded slightly. He would be ready in case the noise was more than she could handle, damn the consequence. Rigby, wand raised, entered her lounge room to find –_**

"**_Damn you Fesk!" She exclaimed. Draco swiftly entered the room to find Rigby letting her owl, Fesk, into her apartment. _**

"**_Bloody bird." Draco muttered, running a hand through his silky white hair. Fesk flew in and landed on his perch across the room, an official letter clasped in his beak. Rigby walked across the small space and took the letter off her aging owl._**

"**_Thanks Fesk." She murmured, tracing a finger along one of his wings. The ruffled owl hooted in appreciation. _**

**_Rigby gracefully landed in her armchair opened the letter and narrowed her eyebrows. After she had finished reading, it burst into flames, almost scorching her fingers._**

"**_So?" Rigby's ocean blue eyes met Draco's ice blue ones, across the room. He looked handsome, casually leaning against the door frame, with faint fingernail marks across his biceps. Rigby was momentarily caught up in the depths of his spectacular eyes. _**

"**_So, I think you should go home and read your own letter." She said. Catching her drift, Draco crossed to her, kissed her deeply, whispered _**"**_See you soon angel", and disappeared into her bedroom to retrieve his things. She heard him disapparate a minute later. Sighing she looked over to Fesk who was preening himself, and whispered._**

"**_Dammit, he isn't going to take this well." Fesk hooted understandingly. Rigby walked back into her kitchen to throw away the second batch of burnt toast. _**

_**Forty minutes later Rigby walked into her office to find two of her Unspeakable partners waiting. **_

**_Hermione Granger sat cross legged on the couch with a thick Healer text book on her lap. She had bloomed into an appealing young woman. She had learned to maintain her unruly hair, today in a messy bun, held in place by a pencil. As she turned a page, her wedding ring sparkled in the morning light, slightly blinding Rigby. Even though Ron Weasley was not a wealthy Auror, he had spared no expense for the woman he adored. Even though Hermione couldn't go on missions she still came to briefings, and if any accident occurred she was ready to heal them, as she was also a certified healer. _**

"**_How you feeling today 'Mione?" Rigby asked as she entered the room. Looking up, Hermione put a hand on her swelling belly and grimaced._**

"**_Ron's treating me as though I'm an egg. One little thing and I'll break! It's driving me nuts." Rigby smiled. Harry, seated next to Hermione, rolled his eyes._**

"_**He cares." Rigby stated. Hermione smiled in awe that someone could love her that much.**_

"**_I know, but he wasn't happy when I got my letter this morning. He was huffing like a mad man, trying to get me to ignore it." Hermione looked mortified at the idea. She had never, ever ignored a letter from the Ministry. _**

"**_You're flushed Rigs, are you all right?" Harry said, diverting the conversation away from Hermione's tribulations with Ron. Rigby inwardly grimaced. Why did her pale complexion flush for hours after sex? It frustrated her no end that Harry had chose _that_ topic to deter Hermione. _**

"_**I'm fine." She said shortly, turning her back, missing the fleeting glance Hermione and Harry shared. **_

"_**Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked casually. Rigby stiffened slightly.**_

"_**How the hell should I know?" She said, still facing away from them. **_

"**_Whoa! I was just asking. After all you are his superior." Harry said. True. Rigby was in charge of all three Unspeakables. But that didn't mean she knew what Draco did every day. She did know what he did this morning however…_**

"**_Nobody is in charge of me." Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Rigby rolled her eyes. _**

"**_Draco Malfoy owns the wizardry world. I forgot." Harry said sarcastically._**

"**_Jealous Potter?" Draco sneered, waltzing into the office like he owned it. He lowered himself on an arm chair opposite Rigby's desk. _**

"**_Hardly." Harry scoffed. _**

"**_Shut up the pair of you." Hermione said wearily, cutting of an argument. The men where friends, but that didn't stop them snipping at each other when the opportunity presented itself. _**

"**_Okay, look we aren't here to socialize and nit pick. I got a letter this morning from my superiors." Rigby said hurriedly. She wanted to get this over with, and hope Draco remembered his place. _**

"**_I'll get right to it; they want us to infiltrate a Death Eater hideout and recover a young witch that they captured three days ago." Harry outwardly showed his disgust, knowing whatever that poor girl was going through, it wasn't pretty. Draco's calm exterior remained, and Hermione frowned, knowing she'd need to check her healing stock, so she could treat the horrors inflicted on the girl._**

**_Rigby went into exact detail on what and where the girl was, outlying what Draco, Harry and herself had to do. Draco frosty exterior was in full swing when she finished._**

"**_So basically you're saying we're going to be using you as bait, hope the Death Eaters capture you, and torture you, so we can get this useless witch out? No way am I going along with this fucked up idea." He said resentfully. _**

_**Rigby took a deep calming breath. Count to ten. She knew he'd react in a stupid way, but in front of Hermione and Harry? She thought he had a bit more pride than this. **_

"**_Can you excuse us for a moment?" She said calmly to Harry and Hermione. Hermione nodded, Harry frowned but both got up and left the office. Rigby placed a silencing charm on the door. She wheeled around to Draco, fury in her eyes._**

"_**You could have said that with more tact!" She hissed at him. Draco glared.**_

"**_Even Potter knows that it's a stupid idea, and he isn't too bright." Rigby ignore this insult towards Harry, after all they happened every second sentence. _**

"**_These are our orders Malfoy, I don't give a rat's ass if it doesn't sit easy with you." Rigby said, trying to keep calm. Draco looked infuriated. Rigby was sure she saw hurt flicker in his eyes, but it was replaced with anger. _**

"**_You idiot woman. This stupid girl isn't worth your life. You're fooling yourself thinking that you'll get out of this alive. Even our chiefs know this. They don't care if they loose a half-breed." Draco said venomously. He regretted it a moment later. He hadn't said a foul word about muggle-borns, or anything else since he switched sides in 6th year. But he hated this idea. It meant he could loose the one thing in his life that was more precious to him than all his gold. _**

_**Anger, hurt, and something else he couldn't place flashed in Rigby's eyes. **_

"**_This girl happens to be the Minister's niece. He would switch any Unspeakable for her, regardless if they were a half-breed." She spat the word 'half-breed'. They glared at each other. _**

"**_I'm taking you off this assignment." Rigby said almost calmly, a minute later._**

"_**What! You bloody well –"Draco shouted.**_

"**_I can bloody well do what I wish Draco Malfoy! I am your superior, and as such I am ordering you to stay behind." She shouted over him. Then in a softer tone she said;_**

"**_I thought we had agreed for us to put our –" She searched for the right word, "association – behind us at work. You just proved to me that you can't." Draco looked at her taken aback. Was she saying what he thought?_**

"_**If I come back we shouldn't see each other anymore." It was breaking her heart to say it, but she knew they couldn't continue like this. It'd eat them up. She watched as a million emotions ran across Draco's handsome face. **_

"**_Fine!" He spat. "Why I ever thought to be with a poor half-breed like you is beyond me. Call it a lapse of judgment." He exited the office, slamming the door behind him. How could it be that only an hour ago life had been so good? Now it was almost not worth living for. A single tear rolled down Rigby's face. She took a deep breath and went to collect Harry so they rescue the Minister's young niece. _**

Draco blinked. That was the last time he saw her conscious. He had been furious and upset and said things to her he couldn't take back. If only he hadn't said what he obviously didn't mean, she would have let him go and then he would have been able to protect her, more than bloody Potter did anyway. Draco looked over to where Rigby lay unconscious. She looked awful, and fragile. He had never felt so lost. How could a woman make him feel this way? He felt as if a part of him was dying. Draco wished she would wake up so he could tell her how he felt; something he never told her.

He was startled when the hospital door flung open. Standing in the doorway were two creatures he never thought he'd see.

Their skin was pale, so pale it was almost transparent. The male was 6"4, with longish black hair. He certainly wasn't human. He had black feathered wings, hugged tight against his back. He was wearing black clothes that hung loosely on his muscular frame. But it was his eyes that were the most startling. They were black, giving him an eerie look. The female was a shorter winged creature. She was only 5", but she still looked dangerous. Her hair was deep brown, as were her wings. And her eyes were also eerily black. Both radiated power. A power that a witch or wizard could never have.

"Four days! Four fucking days! And nobody calls us! We have a bloody right to know if our princess is dying." Shrieked the female Angelthoria.


End file.
